


Storms

by WritingStag



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: @kasspasia dragged me into this rare pair hell so now I gotta make them gasp and clutch their chest so here’s my best go at it. I played a little loose with Aspasia’s background but the game doesn’t give much in that department so whatever. takes place a few days after the Athens story arc.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missbiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbiddle/gifts).



> I'm a slut for second person perspective. Also who cares about canon, canon is the rules and rules are meant to be bent and broken.

You suspect she’s not even aware she’s doing it. The soft creaking as she rocks herself back and forth on the rickety thatch bed you’d managed to get together before the rain had _really_ hit providing pleasant background noise as the sheets and sheets of rain wash down. Barnabas had suggested you dock on this tiny island and wait the storm out, sure the sailors were used to it but he doubted Aspasia or Herotodus would be pleased. Aside from the two of them, he wasn’t positive it was wise to try and sail through such a storm. So, you sailed over to the nearest island, a piece of land so small your not positive it’s even on the maps, and docked, the crew doing their best to prepare for the storm ahead.

Docking came with another problem, sleeping arrangements. Barnabas had his own quarters below deck and you had what could loosely be described as your own private quarters, in reality it wasn’t much more than a bed and small table hidden from view by a few rickety dividers. You’d offered the space to Aspasia but she’d decided to let Herotodous have them, she would be fine camping on the island with you. Unfortunately the supplies you had for camping consisted of enough materials for a fairly sturdy tent and a single bed. You’d set the tent up as quickly as possible before getting the bed together and taking some thatch from the boat to make it slightly more comfortable than the ground. No sooner had you collected the materials for a small fire before the skies opened up and it began to rain, thick sheets of water pouring down fast and hard. You couldn’t even see the boat a few yards away visibility was so poor.

A crack of thunder splits the air and Aspasia sits up, startled out of her half slumber. You turn from the entrance of the tent and gently put a hand on her knee. “Just the storm, it’s fine.” Aspasia glances at you before laying back down. You turn your attention back to the fire, prodding it and encouraging it to continue burning. You place a few more branches on, hoping to keep the blaze going just a little longer. After a few minutes the creaking resumes and out of the corner of your eye you watch as Aspasia starts gently rocking herself again. She’s shivering slightly however and you frown. “Cold?” You ask, voice soft. Outside the storm may rage but the atmosphere in the tent is warm and safe and speaking above a whisper feels almost blasphemous.

Aspasia rolls over and smiles softly at you. “You don’t have to worry about me so much.” You look away and she laughs softly. “I may be more prone to the desire for creature comforts but I am not unaccustomed to… rougher conditions.”

“You were shivering just now and earlier you were rocking yourself.” Her smile slips off her face and you frown as she rolls onto her back. You’ve said the wrong thing and have likely upset her. Silence falls over the both of you and you prod at the fire just to have something to do with your hands. The fire crackles and thunder crashes overhead and you wish you could see the boat so as to give her back the privacy you may have just accidentally invaded. She’s quiet for so long you assume she’s fallen asleep and so when she speaks again it startles you, causing you to jump slightly.

“I am not…” She falters, sounding unsure, and if she were a lesser woman you would think she almost sounds afraid. “I will admit I am not very fond of storms.” You turn to look at her and now she rolled over, facing away from you. “I was caught in one with my... “ She pauses and you shuffle over to her, hesitating before laying your hand on her shoulder. She tenses and you almost withdraw before she relaxes and even grabs your hand, lacing her fingers with yours. “My father drowned at sea in a storm like this. He was thrown from our boat and he was swept away before I could even reach out.” Your heart drops. You’d had no idea.

“Aspasia” She abruptly sits up and finds your eyes in the dim firelight.

“Don’t. I’ve been over it in my head thousands of times, there is nothing I could have done differently but that does not make the loss any easier.” You nod, understanding the desire to move on, to not rehash every moment in slow motion in your head in an effort to find what you might have done to save someone. She meets your gaze evenly now and you feel your heartbeat pick up.

“That doesn’t make the fear or pain go away.” She shakes her head before looking out over the storm. “Is there any way for me to ease that fear?” You ask, because even the strongest women sometimes need a safe harbor from intense emotions. She looks at you, her face unreadable and you try not to look away, letting her find what she’s looking for.

Eventually she sighs and slides over on the bed. “I suppose there is no shame in a moment of weakness away from prying eyes.”  you’re not sure what she means until she indicates she wants you to lay behind her. Your cheeks turn slightly pink and you only hesitate a moment before you remove your armor and lay down behind her. There's not much space and as such you end up pressed tightly to her back, one arm curled behind your head as a pillow and the other curled around her waist. She’s warm and you can admit in the privacy of your own head that this is something you’ve wanted for some time, your not blind after all, and Aspasia is a beautiful woman, one whose eyes you’ve caught on your chest more than once.

“Comfortable?” You ask, more for something to say than out of concern. She hums before rolling over and laying on her back, keeping your arm around her. You can barely see her face, shrouded in darkness, the light flickering on the tent walls around you the only illumination.  Her hand comes up and brushes against your cheek before trailing down your neck to your shoulder. Thunder crashes overhead and you can feel her tense under you, in an effort to sooth her you lean down and press your lips to her forehead and she sighs and hums her approval. Her hand slowly trails back up to your face and she guides you into a kiss.

She is warm and solid against you and when her fingers slip into your hair you can’t help the contented hum that rumbles from your chest. Her other arm slinks around your hips and her fingers trail up along your spine and you can’t suppress a shiver. She smirks against your mouth and you lightly bite her lower lip, causing her to let out a low moan and her fingers to dig into your back. You press even closer and kiss the corner of her mouth before trailing kisses across her cheek and down to her neck where you nip lightly and she arches against you. Another peal of thunder explodes overhead and she doesn’t react, to busy tipping her head back and offering better access to her neck and pulling you closer. You plant open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat before moving back up to her mouth once more, kissing her slightly parted lips before kissing her cheek and settling back down. Her eyes flutter open and meet yours, pouting slightly at the sudden lack of attention. You smirk and stroke one finger down the side of her face.

“Not now, not so soon after…” You trail off and Aspasia nods, understanding. Perikles and her had a very open relationship but still, it feels disrespectful to move in when he’s only been dead a few days. “There will be time.” You assure, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. While you’re aware she’d been attracted to you even before the tragic events that forced her to leave Athens, it doesn’t feel right. You’d respected Perikles and you will continue to respect him, even in death.

She rolls over and presses her back to your front once more and you tuck her into your body. While you’re sure there's no need, you rock back and forth gently to ease her off to sleep. Despite the storm, she falls asleep rather quickly, her breath evening out and her chest rising and falling rhythmically with each slow breath. The fire has burned down to nothing and seeing no reason to stay awake, you close your eyes and follow her to sleep.

 


End file.
